Foxed Dragon
by Red Flamed Exorcist
Summary: Natsu, betrayed by his guild, left with his most dark secret. He went to his original home and changed his name back to his original name; Foxy. One day, Team Erza takes a job request to work the night shift at the pizzeria he's in. Lets see what happens... Rated T for killing and violence. *CANCLED*
1. Betrayed to Home

**_Hi! Welcome to my new story called, "Foxed Dragon"._**

 ** _Summary: Natsu, betrayed by his guild, left with his most dark secret. He went to his original home and changed his name back to his original name; Foxy. One day, Team Erza takes a job request to work the night shift at the pizzeria he's in. Lets see what happens..._**

Natsu busted the door open like always, and announced he was there. He went to make his way to the bar, however, Erza stopped him.

"Natsu, we heard some things that we need to make sure are NOT true. Someone in town said that saw you in the night with fox ears and a fox tail. However, they also said you had wires in you. When they saw your eyes, they we're a glowing yellow, then flashed to black eyes with white pupils. Tell us whats going on!" she demanded.

"I-I don't know what your talking about...?" Natsu sweat-dropped, it was obviously a lie.

"Natsu the truth, NOW!" She demanded once more.

"Natsu, just tell us what happened." Lucy said.

"I-I can't, I promised I wouldn't and I'm not going back on my word." he said.

"Just tell us flame-brain!" Gray yelled.

"No!" he said, eyes flashing yellow.

The others took a step back seeing his eyes.

"Tell us my boy. If you don't, then we will have to kick you out for keeping important information from us." the Master said.

"FINE! I'll leave!" Natsu yelled. As he yelled that, his guild mark disappeared.

"I hope your happy!" he cried before running off at an inhuman speed that not even Jet could keep up with.

* * *

WITH NATSU!

Natsu sighed as he walked in a certain direction he knew well, "They tried to get it out of me, dang it. Well, guess since I'm almost there, I can change back to my original form."

Natsu started to glow as he walked in the dark, towards a pizzeria called, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria".

When the glow faded, Natsu, still having pink hair, now had red fox ears coming out of his head. He had an eye patch covering his right eye, a red fox tail, yellow eyes, and wore pirate clothes. Every time he moved, mechanical sounds came from him. He had wires connecting his joints and had a hole in his shirt that showed his mechanics.

"Well, since i'm back in my original form, I guess I need my old name too. Back to Foxy it is then!" he exclaimed happily as he entered the pizzeria.

"Bonnie! Chica! Freddy! I'm home!" Foxy yelled.

"FOXY!" yelled three voices, and soon, Foxy *Natsu* found himself on the floor with three animatronics on top of him.

"Hey guys!" he said, "Where's Goldie?" he asked.

"Right here." said a voice. Foxy looked over and saw a animatronic similar to Freddy.

"Hi Golden Freddy!" the fox exclaimed.

"Hey Foxy."

Finally, the other three got up, so Foxy could get a good look at them.

Chica wore a yellow blouse, a bib saying; 'Let's Eat', a white skirt, and bright yellow leggings. She had blonde hair reaching her back, and purple eyes, also holding a cupcake with eyes.

Bonnie wore purple shirt, purple bunny ears, and purple jeans. His hair was going towards the right, with a part going to the left in a messy style, his eyes also purple, holding a red and white guitar.

Freddy wore a brown shirt, brown bear ears, a top hat and microphone, and black jeans. His hair was brown in color, messy, hair going to the right, with a part going to the left, and looked more neat, yet still messy.

Golden Freddy, Identical to Freddy, except, had a yellow shirt and no microphone. Also, his hair was dirty blonde.

"We kept your Pirate Cove clean and well kept while gone. We saw what happened in the camera we put in that building, we're so sorry Foxy." Chica said.

"Its fine, needed a excuse to come back anyway." he replied.

"Your not going to like this though." Freddy said.

"What?" he asked.

"I heard your old friends that kicked you out took the job offer. All 3 of them are going to be the night guards." Bonnie replied.

"Seriously!? I thought I could get a life away from them!" the pinkette exclaimed.

"Well, we need to get in our post, their going to arrive soon. Oh, Foxy? Keep your curtains open, it'll give you more time to run." Freddy said before he, Bonnie, and Chica walked to the stage.

Foxy walked towards his cove and looked at it, since he hadn't seen it in years.

The curtains were purple with lilac stars on it with a black stage. The walls inside the cove were white bricks.

He walked inside and shut off with the curtains open.

At that, team Erza walked in to inspect them and saw Foxy, instantly recognizing him.

"Natsu!?" they exclaimed as they saw the mechanics.

"I knew he was hiding something, but I didn't know it was this!?" Erza said.

"Well, too bad you got the night shift." Foxy said chuckling.

"GAH! Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"It's Foxy. Better get to that office before me and the others kill you." he said, before his mechanics once again, shut down as the clock struck twelve. Then he turned on again.

"I'll give you a thirty second head start to close that door before I kill all of you." he growled, at that, they ran to the office and shut the door button. Then Foxy ran down the hall.

He banged on the door three times before running back, bumping into Bonnie, "Sorry Bonnie." team Erza heard him say, then he ran down the hall, and in his cove.

WITH FOXY/NATSU!

Foxy sighed, "Man, being in Pirate Cove is so boring!" he exclaimed as he saw Bonnie walk out the hall.

"What makes it boring?" Freddy asked.

"Its so lonely not talking to anyone while we try to kill the night guard, well in this case, night guards." he replied

"If you want, I can make you a animatronic friend, maybe even girlfriend." the bear said.

"Please! I don't want to remain forever alone!" he said with the cutest face ever.

"Okay then, I'll make you a girlfriend named Mangle, she'll be a fox like you." with that, Freddy walked off and to the Employees Only room and started working.

3 HOURS LATER! 3 AM

"Foxy! I'm done!" he said, as he showed a beautiful female in-front of the red fox.

Mangle, White blouse with a pink heart on it, she had a white skirt with pink leggings. Her hair reached her back and she looked at Foxy as if he was the most rare gem in the entire world, Foxy looked at her in the same way.

"Well Mangle, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's!" he greeted with a blush with team Erza noticed on the cameras and paled at the thought of another animatronic.

 _ **Hope you liked the first chapter! Bye!**_


	2. PURPLE MAN ATTACKS!

**_Hi! Welcome to the Next chapter of, "Foxed Dragon", Enjoy!_**

Foxy and Mangle got to know each other while the night went on and only stopped to try and kill Lucy, Gray, and Erza.

Foxy started leaning in Mangle following while Team Erza was watching with wide eyes. Finally, their lips met as their eyes clothes and they held each others hand while their arms we're around one another.

"Hey Mangle," Foxy said as they broke apart, "Wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"YES!" she exclaimed before kissing him again. Then they stood up cause the clock was about to strike 6.

"Love you." Foxy said.

"Love you too." Mangle replied as the clock finally hit 6 and they shut off while Team Erza left the building.

* * *

NEXT NIGHT! BEFORE TEAM ERZA ARRIVES!

Foxy, Mangle and the others woke up and realized they woke up before Team Erza got into the building.

"Cool, means we got the place to ourselfs for now!" Foxy exclaimed as he gave Mangle a kiss as she woke up.

"Morning Foxy!" she said as she hugged him.

"Morning Mangle!" he replied with another kiss.

Giggling, she decided to sit there with Foxy and wait for the night guards.

"Hey Foxy?" she asked.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Can you sing me a song? I heard Freddy and the gang sing, but never you. So can you sing for me?" she asked

"What do you want me to sing?" he asked.

"A song about what you wanted before I came to your Pirate Cove, other than company." she said.

"Okay," he said, "Hey Freddy! Can we use your stage and band real quick? Mangle wants me to sing a song about what I wanted other than company." he said.

"Sure, never heard you sing before." Freddy replied as Team Erza came in.

"Hey, just in time! Foxy was gonna sing a song about what else he wanted other than company. You should listen!" Chica said causing them to look at Foxy with wide curious eyes.

"Ready Guys?" he asked as he got to the mic.

"Yep."

 **(Noticed by MandoPony)**

 _Foxy:*vocalizes*_

All I wanted was to be on the stage,

But I'm living my dreams on the side of a cage.

Don't look away

Don't turn your back

Don't you dare disengage.

Joints are rusty, tanks are empty, now I'm runnin' on rage.

All Alone on Pirate Cove it drove me half Insane!

Even if you'll never hear I'll sing a cheer, to Ignore the pain.

But I just wanted to be noticed

I only craved your gaze.

But when you look away,

from my display

it sends me in a craze

And I just wanted you to notice

I just want everyone to know

But now my heart is dark

My bite is worse than the Bark

I just wanna put on a show-oh

I just want to be Noticed *3x*

I just wanna put on a show

All I wanted was to play in the band

Even if it was challenging

with a hook for a hand

You never listened

Never bothered

Never looked my way

I't only fair for me to visit you

And make you pay

All alone on pirate cove

You broke my heart in two

You never came to see me,

So now I'm coming to see you.

But I just want to be Noticed

I only crave your gaze

but when you look away

From my display

It sends me in a craze~

And I just want you to notice

I just want everyone to know

But now my heart is dark

my bite is worse than the bark,

I just want to put on a show-oh

I just want to be noticed *3x*

I just want to put on a show-oh

Ha ha ha argh.

 _Song Finishes_

Freddy looked sad and guilty for not knowing Foxy wanted a part in the band.

Chica and Bonnie felt bad for not suggesting it.

Mangle felt bad cause her boyfriend had been alone for all those years.

Team Erza felt bad cause they never knew he felt that way.

"Well, I'm okay now since Mangle made me whole, but I still want a part in the band..." Foxy said, ears dropping.

"How about we try having you sing a song-" Freddy was cut off by and ax going through his body causing him to let out his jump scare noise.

"FREDDY!" the three animatronics yelled.

Then the man revealed himself as the Purple Man.

"PURPLE MAN!" They yelled in fear as they started backing up while the Purple Man started chuckling evilly.

"Who's the Purple Man Foxy?" Lucy asked, wondering why they we're so afraid of him.

"He's the one that murdered us when we we're little kids!" He replied, still backing up.

"WHAT!?" Team Erza yelled in surprise that Foxy/Natsu was killed as a little boy. That's when the ax had finished destroying Bonnie.

"BONNIE! NO!" Chica yelled.

The Purple Man started making his way to Foxy.

Foxy decided he'd go down fighting so he started to use his hook in defense and offense.

Finally, the Purple Man beat Foxy's hook and the ax swung at his mechanical parts.

"FOXY!" Chica and Team Erza cried. Then the purple man finished Chica and sighed.

The Purple Man made his way to the exit, however, something stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere!" the spirits of the animatronics said as they stopped him.

The Purple Man, scared of the spirits, ran and put a costume on, that's when the spring locks closed in and killed him.

"YES!" the four cried, before their spirits got sucked back into the suits.

"GAH! What happened!" the manager cried as he walked in.

"Sir, a man came in and we tried our best to stop him but he used a rune spell to keep us from getting to them. Then a purple man came in and destroyed the animatronics, then went into one himself and died from the spring locks in the suit." Erza explained, as she went to the edge of the rune and put her hand on it, showing the wall of the rune.

"Alright, since it's not your fault and the man responsible died, your off the hook for now." the manager said.

"Thank you sir. If you want, you can take the money out of our payment." the red head said.

"No, we have enough money and parts to make new animatronics. Looks like these ones are going in the parts and service room." he said, before having the security guards come in and take them to the 'Parts and Service" room.

"Well, looks like we have to close the restaurant down so we can build new ones." with that, the manager called a mechanic.

"Come one. Natsu's spirit is still in that suit, so maybe he can still talk and we can see him again." Lucy whispered.

"Wait, sir. What about Mangle? Looks like he damaged her too." the blonde asked.

"Can you take her to the 'Parts and Service' room for me? She can't be out here if she's been broken beyond repair. I can't even see where her head goes." with that, the manager went back to his phone call.

"Well, lets take her to Foxy." they said as they picked her up and walked to the room labeled, 'Parts and Service'.

They knocked and opened the door to see the animatronics up and upset about what just happened.

"Hey, Foxy? Looks like he got Mangle but she's still working and alive, however, we don't know how to turn her on and they can't repair her since the damage is beyond their limits. There's too much damage that they put her with you four. Can you turn her on?" Lucy explained before she set Mangle down.

"Freddy?" he said, with that, the bear walked over and clicked a button under her neck.

"H-heeeeey gguuuuuuuuyyys!" she said, voice box broken.

"Here Mangle, let me fix your voice." Freddy said, before he looked at her broken neck and saw the problem. The wires in her voice box got twisted and tangled together causing her voice to malfunction. Freddy went to work and got the wires untangled and she spoke, "Thank you Freddy!".

"No problem, Foxy would have been heartbroken. Well, looks like none of us will be in a band now Foxy. So you're not alone now!" the bear exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I never got the chance and never will." he mumbled back.

Freddy sighed, "Well, lets get sleep. We're gonna need it if we're gonna try to get our old place back."

 _ **Hope you like! I'm leaving for vacation in exactly 3 days and want be home for about 2 weeks. Read and Review, ~▐BYE!▐~**_


End file.
